


Sleepless Love

by space_aces



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: 5 times Dimitri and Claude had to figure out how to keep their relationship a secret and 1 time they allowed it to be seen.aka Dimitri panicking for 2000 words
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Sleepless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay context for a lot of these. They all go to uni together and like have their own friend groups about where their dorms are. Byleth is the professor for all the students but the blue lions have the most classes with them.
> 
> Dimitri's parents and Glenn still died and he's been going to therapy for it and while it caused a strain on his and Felix's friendship it's not as bad as like the games.
> 
> Edelgard and him have a better sibling relationship and she calls him Mittens cause when she was younger she couldn't say his name so she took the Mit part.
> 
> That's basically it I think this is like the most i've ever written in a long while for a fic and I'm not the best english speaker so feel free to like,,,,ask for clarification in the comments pensive emoji

**_1_ **

It was fairly early into their relationship that the first stumble happened. Of course Dimitri wasn't a very affectionate person in public anyways but he still offered little smiles and touches towards Claude when he could. The idea to keep their relationship a secret was Dimitri's in the first place so for him to be the cause of them nearly being found out had him panicking internally.

After getting barely any sleep, Dimitri was to meet up with Sylvain at the library for a group project their teacher had assigned. Something about the history of spears as a weapon or whatever. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy the topic, in fact both him and Sylvain were glad to get a simple task like that, no the problem was sitting a few tables away. Claude and his roommates were seated there with papers and other materials strewn about. He looked deep in thought and did that adorable thing where his tongue stuck out a little and he twirled a small part of his hair with his finger.

Dimitri didn't even realize he zoned out until he was brought back by a slight nudge to his side. Sylvain, sitting next to him, looked mischievous with the underlying emotion of worry, "Whatcha staring at, your highness?"

"I don't quite know what you mean, Sylvain." There was a slight blush to Dimitri's face as he looked back at his notes. Fuck, he went and messed it up.

"You totally get what I mean," Strong arms were suddenly over his shoulders, "You look at him the same way I look at..." The words faded away with the unspoken name being the only thing left hanging there. There was undoubtedly love with it yet it almost seemed sad, "Go get your man."

"I cannot _get my man_. If you have forgotten, we have a project to do." He hoped he sounded annoyed enough to brush Sylvain off, "I'd rather do that than talk to Claude right now. It looks like we're all busy at the moment."

"Whatever you say." And with that it was done. Sylvain, ever the friend, went back to their work and didn't bring it back up again. Maybe he didn't forget it but his silence is all that Dimitri could ask for.

  
  


**_2_ **

Claude had done it this time. At the very least, it wasn't too out of character for him. He was a very affectionate guy even with his friends so when he accidentally kissed Dimitri on a group outing it wasn't too out of the question.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks I'll be right back!" They were at a lesser known bar as Claude got up to buy the next round of drinks. It Dimitri wasn't too into it, a bit tired from another night of little sleep, but he still noticed the quick kiss onto his head. Claude froze in place for a second before going and kissing Hilda on the head as well, "Going to miss my favorite people!" 

Hilda snorted and waved her hand at him, "You'll be gone for like five minutes ya big goof. Just hurry up and leave, I'm thirsty!" Claude laughed and left the table which left Hilda, Marianne, Ingrid, Felix, and Sylvain to just..stare at him. 

He felt his face get warm with embarrassment, "You know Claude. He's always really affectionate with his friends." Sylvain seemed to take pity on the flustered prince and sighed dramatically.

"I want a kiss on the head from Claude! Nobody ever kisses me on the head!"

"Maybe that's because nobody wants their lips near you." Felix smacked Sylvain upside the head as the rest of the group laughed. It didn't seem hard and nobody commented on their matching blush.

Dimitri smiled a little and listened as the conversation changed once again.

  
  


**_3_ **

He couldn't sleep. Not like that was anything new, but it still sucked. He was also alone. Choosing to retire to his own room than be caught sneaking out at goddess knows what time. It was cold without the heat of another person and even colder with the whispers of ghosts who weren't there taunting him. Maybe he should've went back, maybe keeping this a secret from all their friends was a mistake but he wasn't quite prepared to say anything. What if they told everyone only for him to lose his love in the next week, for the other to realize that maybe they weren't meant to be. So yeah, that's why he can't sleep.

His feet touched the cold floor yet it didn't seem as cold as it should've been. Nothing felt quite normal or real. Dimitri moved to put on a hoodie overtop his already cozy sweater. Nothing felt warm enough. Maybe he should sneak over to Claude's room. 

Making up his mind, Dimitri got his boots on and left his dorm. Claude's place was a bit of a walk but it's not like he was going to go to sleep anyways. The wind chill caused a few sneezes out of him but it didn't seem to make him as cold as he thought it would. That's at least a plus.

About halfway across the courtyard the nugget of doubt in his brain was messing with him too much, "Maybe this was a mistake." Dimitri turned around and jumped when there was another person standing in front of him.

"What seems to be a mistake, Mr. Blaiddyd?" Professor Eisner (or Byleth as they made their students call them) was standing with a binder of papers and an emotionless look. 

"Ah- nothing, professor. Just being outside at a time like this!" He was nervous and he knew the professor knew.

"It is rather cold, yes. Why don't I walk with you to where you're going. It's safer to be with someone this late at night. There are some freaks out there." 

"I couldn't bother you like that, it's fine really."

"I insist, Dimitri. Besides, Claude's dorm isn't that far from here anyways." Dimitri sputtered a little and knew he was going red.

"How did you know?"

"I wasn't sure but you just confirmed it. Are you alright?" Truth be told, he wasn't. Dimitri sighed and hugged himself a little. It seemed childish but he didn't know what else to do.

"I don't think I'm going to be heading over there actually. I might just go back to my place." He gave an uneasy smile that he knew wasn't doing anything to help but it was habit at this point.

"Why don't we stop at my office for some tea. Gives you a chance to warm up before you go back." Professor Byleth Eisner, always the caring one. Dimitri opened his mouth to decline before shutting it and nodding. Tea did sound kind of nice. "Great, let's go then." 

Byleth led Dimitri to their office and moved to get some tea set up. Dimitri stood awkwardly in the doorway before sitting down in one of the chairs placed out. There were photos around their desk varying from personal ones to school ones. Something tight squeezed his heart as he looked at the photos. A weird reminder that Dimitri didn't keep most photos of his family and friends, opting out of any photos to be sent to him. 

"That's my dad and I on a fishing trip." Byleth's voice cut through Dimitri's haze. He hadn't even realized he was staring at a photo of a young professor and a man who didn't seem to be related to them. They both had huge smiles and seemed drenched, "We fell into the lake and took a photo to remember it."

"Why would you want to remember something like that?" The words were out of his mouth before he realized, "That was uncalled for I'm so sorry Professor-"

Byleth's small laugh shut Dimitri up pretty quickly and suddenly there was a cup of chamomile tea in his hands, "It's fine, Dimitri. It wasn't the best thing that happened but it's nice to look back on and laugh. Same with pictures of my mother, she's gone now but it's nice to look back on the photos of her. It gives at least a little bit of familiarity."

"Doesn't it hurt? To see someone who isn't around anymore?" When did his voice get so small? He stared into his tea, almost afraid to look up at his professor.

"Sometimes but that's when I talk to people. They help and it gets easier. It's okay to be upset but you can't let it consume you because you thought it was better to take it on alone." Dimitri took a sip of his tea as they spoke and found himself shaking a little. It wasn't until he felt wetness on his chin did he realize he was crying.

"Shit." One hand holding his cup, he desperately wiped at the tears that were falling too easily for his liking, "Why should they help me though?" He felt like a little kid again. Crying to his family, to his friends about something silly, "It's not like I can't take it. It's just some not sleeping and dumb fears. I don't even get what Claude sees in me." Dimitri stops wiping his tears away after he realizes what he says, "I mean- We're not-" The tears were coming faster now and he didn't try and stop them, "I didn't do anything to deserve this. I just- I don't understand, Professor." His voice cracked as he continued to sob softly, barely processing the hand rubbing slow circles into his back.

"Take as long as you need." Dimitri continued to cry for a few minutes before tiring himself out. He seemed guilty for basically breaking down in his teacher's office but too tired to care.

"I'm sorry. That was..unprofessional of me." There were a few small sniffles but eventually he stood up, "I should head back to my dorm. It's already far too late and I don't want to keep you up." Byleth let him head towards the door.

"I'm here if you need anything, Dimitri."

"Of course," He opened the door and stepped out, "Thank you for the tea and please don't tell anyone about this? I'm sorry." Dimitri wasn't expecting the small smile then the miming of a zipper over Byleth's lips but it caused a small laugh anyways, "Thank you so much, professor."

The door was closed and presumably locked as he made his way back to his own place. Despite the exhaustion he got no rest. If anyone noticed the way he looked worse than usually, no one commented.

**_4_ **

Claude was dragging him down the hall. He didn’t know why except that Claude wanted somewhere private and an empty class was the closest thing. Dimitri was too tired to fight back and just followed the shorter one towards what looked to be a music room. The door opened and it was apparent that this wasn’t an empty room.

  
“Hey I’m making out here!” He looked over Claude and saw Marianne sitting on top a desk with Hilda standing between her legs. Marianne seemed embarrassed while Hilda turned to face the duo.

“Lovely to see you too, Hilda!” Claude grinned despite the situation they found themselves in, “So sorry to bother you! Dima and I just wanted to find somewhere private to talk.”

  
  
“Somewhere private huh? Holding hands too?” Hilda had a knowing look as Dimitri sputtered for an excuse.

  
  
“We are _trying_ to have an argument right now.”

  
  
“Oh I’m sorry you two. W-we can leave, right Hilda?” Marianne, ever the sweetheart, seemed actually upset that Claude and him were supposedly fighting.

  
  
“It’s fine Marianne! We’ll find somewhere else,” Claude’s hand felt uncomfortable for some reason, “It’s just a silly argument.”

  
  
“It’s not silly, Dimitri! Ugh this is why we’re fighting!” Claude was really trying to sell this fight. Dimitri couldn’t help but take it personally and shrink a little. The tears threatening to spill seemed really silly now. He nodded and pulled Claude back outside the room.

“I’m going to head back to my room. Maybe we can do this another time?” He let go of Claude’s hand and missed the way the other’s face dropped a little, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dima. Stay safe?”

  
  
“Of course.” He gave a quick kiss to Claude’s cheek before walking swiftly off. He hoped that Hilda wouldn’t say anything or maybe she bought the fight excuse. Goddess he needed some sleep.

**_5_ **

Dimitri watched as the water started to boil. Edelgard was over for their weekly tea. He made her favorite tea and placed her cup in front of her. She smiled and thanked him before taking a sip. Dimitri stared into his tea like it would somehow answer all his questions.

  
  
“How have you been, little brother?” Edelgard’s voice interrupted whatever spiral Dimitri could fall down.

  
  
“Busy.” He smiled a little but she didn’t seem convinced. His eyes seemed a bit more tired than usual, “What about you?”

“Same as you. How has therapy been?” That’s the million dollar question isn’t it. Dimitri refused to look at his stepsister’s face, “Dimitri, when was the last time you’ve been?”

  
  
“Three months ago. I’ve been too busy to go.” He sounded disappointed even in himself. 

“What about your medication.” 

“I’ve been taking it, I’m not that dumb.” It was a lie. He is in fact, that dumb. Edelgard seemed like she didn’t even begin to believe the lie either.

“Well I’m glad you have Claude to help you when I cannot.”  
  


“He is my friend, El. Of course he’d be helping.” There was barely a sip from his tea yet.

“You’re my brother, Mittens. I know you better than that,” She reached out for his hand, “You don’t have to hide from me.” Dimitri laughed a little at the nickname and held her hand.

“I didn’t want you to know. Not anyone really,” His free hand ran through his hair, “What if Claude finally realizes and leaves me after we tell people and then it’s just disappointing Dimitri once again!” Edelgard squeezed his hand a little but stayed quiet, “I don’t deserve him, El.” 

“You do. He doesn’t just love you because he feels like he has to, he loves you because he loves you. All of you, Dimitri.” Suddenly he was up and hugging his sister, holding her close as if he didn’t she would slip away.

“It’s really hard. I miss them so much.”

  
  
“I know, I do too. It’s gonna be okay.” Dimitri couldn’t even cry but he stayed holding onto Edelgard as she reassured him.

They stayed like that until Edelgard had to leave much to Dimitri’s displeasure but he knew it would be selfish for her to stay any longer. After a few minutes of sitting on his bed, staring at nothing in particular, Dimitri picked up his phone and made a call. Time to finally go back to therapy.

  
  


**_+1_ **

Dimitri was laying on Claude’s lap with his legs sprawled over the other arm of the couch. A gentle hum as Claude played with his hair. No one was over at the moment but they were supposed to be over anytime. He found himself not as afraid at that as usual. 

“We’re heeere!” The door opened as multiple people stumbled into Dimitri’s place. Sylvain was at the front with Felix and Hilda right behind. 

“Make yourself at home. Don’t let me stop you.” Dimitri wanted to get up but Claude’s fingers in his hair felt too comforting to get away from. There was a small laugh as the visitors entered the living room and saw the scene.

“Babe, they’re staring.” Claude stage whispered to Dimitri. He hummed a little and looked over. Sylvain was being passed two twenties by Hilda and Felix and had a very smug look. 

“Glad to know bets were being placed on my relationship.” Getting up was harder than he thought but he was standing and making his way over, “Would any of you like drinks before you interrogate my boyfriend and I?”

Hilda laughed loudly, “Now we gotta deal with them being affectionate in public!” Dimitri found himself smiling at that. After many talks with his therapist and Claude later, he wasn’t as afraid anymore. It felt a bit freeing. Maybe it was the better sleep but he talked a lot more that day. Not missing the way Claude looked at him as if he were the stars in the sky.


End file.
